


Dungeon

by piisamirotta



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piisamirotta/pseuds/piisamirotta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine was caught where he was banished from and Uther had him thrown into the dungeon. Merlin to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://pornspiration.livejournal.com/profile)[**pornspiration**](http://pornspiration.livejournal.com/) 's Pop Your Porn Cherry -workshop. There's two things I'd like to say here. First: Enormously huge thank you to [](http://junkshop-disco.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://junkshop-disco.livejournal.com/)**junkshop_disco** for all the advice, help and feedback she gave me. And for organizing the workshop, since I don't think I'd have written this story without it. Even when the idea has been bouncing around in my brain for _ages_. Second: I actually wrote porn. I can't believe this. *happydance*

The dungeon stunk. That was nothing new, they all did. The floor was covered with filthy straw, the walls were damp and very probably infested with some kind of fungi, there were naturally all possible odours of unwashed human bodies, waste and garbage one could think of and maybe a few more. Really. And here Gwaine thought Camelot was a clean city. Apparently not.

The dungeon didn’t differ from its counterparts in other cities by looks either. It may have been a bit better built than some of the others Gwaine had had the privilege to inspect, but it still had barred doors, stone walls and hard floors, rusty manacles, big locks and ugly bored guards like any other lock up Gwaine had seen. And he had seen far too many far too closely to really wish to see this one as well as this. But what could you do? Apparently having his way with the King’s son’s manservant awarded one an exclusive trip to this hole with the accusation of treachery and a bunch of other charges Gwaine wasn’t at all sure were even necessary. So Gwaine had bended the rules a bit, he wasn’t supposed to come within the borders of Camelot. But seriously, it was not like he was here to take over the throne, anyone with half a wit could see that. Not in the traditional sense of the term at least. In an other sense, well, there was a thought...

So, here he was. Chained to the damp wall and left to his own devices in the stinking cell for who knew how long. That didn’t much surprise Gwaine, it was a pretty standard procedure. This wasn’t the first time he had ended in the cell because of a little ‘misunderstanding’. And this probably wouldn’t be the last time either, but Gwaine tried not to worry too much about what might or might not happen in the future.

Merlin kissing his way along Gwaine’s jaw and sliding his hands down his chest was new though. That most definitely had not happened in any other dungeon. Ever. Not that Gwaine was complaining about it happening now. Oh no, no complains there. On the contrary Merlin was doing excellent job in making this cell feel a much pleasant place than it deserved to be.

When the guards had dragged Gwaine into the cell he hadn't known what to do. Well, there wasn't much to do when one was chained to a wall with a moving radius of two meters, but still... He had wondered what had happened to Merlin. Had Arthur seen Gwaine shove him behind the door when Arthur had barged into the armoury? And more importantly, had Uther, who had been two paces behind Arthur, realized that Merlin had been there? It didn't seem likely since Merlin wasn't chained to the opposite wall. Still, Gwaine worried. What if Merlin was in trouble because of him? What if he was hurt? If Gwaine had just waited for the night as usual. If he had stopped just for one moment to think what interrupting Merlin's work might cause. If, if, if. Gwaine had let out a frustrated groan and banged his head against the wall. Merlin could look after himself. Mostly. But Gwaine couldn't silence his protective side that kept worrying over Merlin; Merlin's well-being meant more to him than his own.

Then, out of the blue, Merlin had been there, at the door of his cell, leaning on the frame and smirking. Looking the picture of a cat who had found his way to the cream jar. Gwaine had scrambled up from the floor, delighted and relieved, only to see Merlin's eyes flash gold before he was yanked back against the wall when his chains tightened and dragged his hands up above his head.

“Merlin! What -”

Merlin had bounced on him then. For a moment Gwaine had thought that he was reaching for the manacles but Merlin aimed lower and his fingers tangled themselves into Gwaine's hair, scraping his scalp and drawing him into a demanding kiss, cutting away any questions Gwaine had tried to voice.

Merlin kissed with an edge Gwaine had not detected in him before but which he now welcomed with joy. He was overwhelmed with all things Merlin; how the scent of polishing wax and herbs pushed the fouler stench of the dungeon away, how Merlin's fingers curled among the strands of hair in the base of Gwaine's neck and how his thin frame pressed against Gwaine's bare chest. How Merlin's lips could be so soft and determined at the same time.

Releasing Gwaine's lips Merlin leaves a trail of kisses on his jaw and down his throat as he explores the column of Gwaine's neck, oozing of amusement every time he finds a spot that makes Gwaine hiss and twitch almost involuntarily. Gwaine can feel his spreading grin and the little huffs of warm breath as a stifled laughter escapes Merlin's lips when he finds the sweetest spot near the base of his throat and Gwaine jerks his head back with a groan.

Not many people know just how much Gwaine likes his neck to be touched. How he can't control the shivers of pleasure when someone traces the lines of his throat with their lips and tongue, leaving little bites at the most random places. The fact that it's Merlin discovering it here, now, in the crude cell while he keeps Gwaine still bound to the wall, makes his head spin. He's achingly hard in the matter of the time it takes for Merlin to run his tongue from his ear to his collarbone and nibble a mark there. The answering hardness he feels pressed against his thigh tells it's own tale of just how much Merlin seems to enjoy finding these things out about Gwaine.

Gwaine lets his head fall back against the hard stone, surrendering to the contrast between the cold wall and the heat radiating from Merlin's body pressed against him. Merlin's hands are warm and curious, running patterns against his chest and sides, rubbing his nipples with his thumbs before dipping to trace the waist of his trousers.

When Merlin starts to trail his kisses downwards, Gwaine drags his scattered thoughts back together.

“Merlin? Hate to interrupt but.. ah, what are you doing?” He asks as he looks down on Merlin.

Merlin meets his gaze, his eyes slightly hooded with want.

“What does it look like I'm doing?” He grins, leaning to Gwaine's side and stroking his hand up and down Gwaine's stomach. He rests his chin on Gwaine's shoulder close to his ear and lowers his voice: “I'm saying thank you.”

“Well..” Gwaine chuckles and lowers his tone to match Merlin's. “I don't want to spoil your sport, but could you perhaps remove these..” He gives his chains a small tug, making them clink. “..so we could continue this in a more pleasant setting?”

Merlin grins wider and his eyes twinkle with mischief.

“I don't think so.” He purrs. “I have you just where I want. Chains and all.” His fingers skim over the bulge in Gwaine's trousers. “And I don't think you really want me to stop.”

“Ah, got me.” Gwaine laments, shaking his head in mock surrender. “Go on then. I'm all yours.” He smiles and turns to meet Merlin's eyes but barely catches them before Merlin kisses him again. It's a more chaste kiss than before, but still as full of this wonderful new side of Merlin.

Merlin resumes his explorations of Gwaine's skin, obviously determined to taste and touch every inch of it, making little mewing noises and throwing quick glances at Gwaine's face every time he moves from one spot to the next. Gwaine follows him with his gaze. His arms are starting to tire above his head and his neck is straining from looking down but he ignores it all in favour of keeping his eyes on Merlin. He's so turned on by this Merlin who takes what he wants and ignores the fact that they could be walked in on – again – at any moment. Merlin, whose hands hover above Gwaine's belt when he whispers a few words against Gwaine's chest and his trousers drop to his knees. Merlin, who traps his eyes with his own as he trails his fingertip along Gwaine's erection with the lightest of touches, the barest of smiles flashing on his lips when Gwaine's breath hitches and he buckles to the touch.

Nothing in the world could make Gwaine turn his gaze from Merlin as he drops to his knees in front of him. The flash of pure hunger and admiration in Merlin's eyes before he turns to face Gwaine's cock makes something clench inside Gwaine's chest. Gwaine watches, mesmerized, as Merlin slides his hands lightly up his thighs to rest on his hips and leans closer. Just before he licks away the pre-come welling on the tip, Merlin pauses and glances back to Gwaine's eyes.

Gwaine's hips jerk violently at the contact of Merlin's tongue on him, which causes his cock to slide along Merlin's cheek, leaving a trail of pre-come in it's wake. Gwaine sees the corners of Merlin's eyes crinkle in mirth and then they're both laughing, giggling like schoolboys and Merlin wipes the stain from his cheek while Gwaine huffs a breathless “Sorry.”, his eyes following Merlin's tongue dancing on his fingers as he licks them clean.

After that Merlin delves in in earnest. He wraps his long fingers around the base of Gwaine's length, exploring his hardness with curious tongue and lips, mapping every vein and ridge, tasting and feeling and finally sucking him in his mouth. Gwaine feels like he's ready to melt. It isn't the most elaborate blowjob Gwaine has ever received, but it's the most meaningful one because this is Merlin, who has held a special place in Gwaine's heart since he had passed him the jug of ale in the brawl in that remote tavern.

Gwaine leans heavily on the wall and his chains since his legs are turning out to be useless under Merlin's mouth and hands. His already heavy breath turns ragged when Merlin moves from his cock to lick at his balls and the coil twisting in his gut knots itself tighter until the only thing it can do is explode.

“Fuck, Merlin!” He breaths. “So... close..”

Merlin smiles up at Gwaine in the slightly cheekily innocent way only he can and licks a tortuously slow line from his balls to the tip of his cock before wrapping his lips around his shaft again.

Merlin swallows once, twice, hums and Gwaine comes with a groan of Merlin's name, white spots of light dancing around the edge of his vision. He hears Merlin whimper, feels him shudder as he leans his forehead on the juncture of Gwaine's stomach and thigh, breathing heavily.

They stay like that for a long time, catching their breath, Gwaine leaning on the wall and Merlin leaning on him, tracing small irregular pattern on his thigh with his thumb. Merlin breathes a word and Gwaine's hands come free from their restrictions. He lowers them slowly, resting one on top of Merlin's head, his fingers buried in the tousled hair.

Camelot has the best dungeon in all of the Five Kingdoms.


End file.
